Gothic Princes
by hay413
Summary: This takes place during Kissing Coffins; Raven went to Hipsterville looking for Alexander but didn’t find him, so she returned home without Alexander.
1. Chapter 1

I stepped off the bus to be greeted by the bright unwelcome sun. I looked around for my mom, I told her that I didn't want her to pick me up but I knew that she would be there anyways. I wanted my mom now though. Where is she? I felt even more alone, I sat on a bench and shielded my eyes from the sun while I search the small bus station for my mom.

"Raven!" I heard someone shout and I immediately looked in that direction, "Raven! Over hear, honey!" I then saw my mom waving vigorously.

Now I felt like crying. I wanted to tell her that Alexander left. But I couldn't I put on my who-cares face and walked to my mom dragging my bag behind me.

"Raven!" my mom said still shouting even though I was right in front of her. "I missed you so much."

"I was only gone for a couple days," I informed her.

"It felt like longer. I'll get your bag," my mom said taking it from me. She put her arm around my shoulder but I immediately shook her arm off.

"Where's Dad?" I asked, then looked in the other direction to make it seem like I didn't really care. I saw out car across the street, another car pulled up next to it. A teenager got out and took a bag from the trunk and waved as the car left. The teenager was Trevor Mitchell. My nemesis. My rival. He looked in my direction.

"He's playing golf. Mr. Mitchell invited him. You know who that is right? He has a son in your grade I think."

"Trevor!" I said smiling.

"Yes that's it," my mom said oblivious that he was standing right in front of us.

Trevor smiled and said, "Hello Raven," He smiled even bigger, like the Cheshire Cat. "How are you ladies today?" He asked, being nice only because my mom was here.

"Hi, Trevor. It's so nice to see you again. Are you going away for Spring Break?" My mom asked politely. It was awkward being around Trevor when he was actually being nice.

"Yeah. I am going to a very selective soccer camp. All the pro's have gone there. I'm going to be gone for two weeks." Trevor boasted. I tried not to jump out of my skin in excitement; Trevor was going to be gone for two weeks. That was the only good thing to happen to me since Alexander left.

"Well I don't want you to miss your bus. Bye Trevor." I said pulling my mom away. My mom looked back at Trevor confused, she waved and said good-bye all while I was dragging her across the street to our car. Once at the car I thought it would be safe to look back at Trevor. He was still standing in the same spot but was facing our car now. He flashed one of his world famous smiles again.

"Why did you pull me away. Trevor's a nice kid," my mom said starting the car, "That camp sounded interesting." My mom whined. I looked back at the station as we pulled away from it, Trevor was already gone.

"Nice kid? Don't you remember, like a week ago, he was spreading rumors about Alexander and his family," I choked on Alexander name, remembering that he was gone.

"I know. So how was your aunt's house?" My mom said like it was a deadly disease.

"Great. I had a lot of fun. I wish I could have stayed longer but I miss Alexander. I think we were going to have dinner together tonight," I lied.

"Why doesn't he come over to our house this time?" My mom questioned as I tried to think of an excuse quickly. "Oh, wait could we do it next week? Your father and I going out with some of his coworkers." Problem averted, I had a week to think of an excuse for not having dinner with my parents.

"You planned something on the night of my homecoming? Thanks a lot mom." I said sarcastically.

"Sorry, but we thought you might want to hang out with Alexander or Becky. But if you want to have dinner with us we can cancel, I'm sure it's not too late." My mom said concerned.

"It's okay. I do want to hang out with Alexander." I looked at her and gave her a very rare smile, luckily she wasn't looking so I took it back.

When I got home I locked myself in my room right away. I blasted Marilyn Manson and danced around my room, Trevor was going to be gone. I stopped dancing quickly afraid that somebody might see me. I looked out the window and thought about Alexander. My gothic prince. Gone, He left. Maybe he came back. A glimmer a hope shot back into me.

I decided to call Becky and tell her I'm home. When I called her mom answered and said that Becky was out with Matt. I felt lonely thinking about how if Alexander was here, we could go on double dates, picnics in the cemetery, we could go to the Coffin Club together.

The Coffin Club, I forgot about Jagger. I dug around in my bag until I found a crumpled piece of paper. It was Jagger's phone number. He said he could help me look for Alexander. I wasn't sure if I should call. He was a little weird, even for me. It would be nice to have someone to talk to and he'll probably be expecting it. I made up my mind I'll call him.

I picked up my phone and dialed the number double checking to make sure it was right. The phone rang once then I heard it pick up but no one said anything.

"Hello?" I answered and heard the phone hang up from the other line. That was weird. Did he hang up on me? I remembered him telling me to call at night. He didn't say why but I looked at my _Nightmare Before Christmas _alarm clock. It wasn't even three o'clock yet. Then I looked outside. I was still sunny outside. I laid on my bed falling asleep to the calm music of Marilyn Manson.

"Raven," I heard a voice say. It was Alexander, "Raven welcome home, I missed you," I opened my eyes expecting Alexander to be standing over me, instead it was my dad. "Raven?"

"Hey," I said groggily. "What time is it?" I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Billy boy was standing behind my dad.

"A little after seven," my dad said. I noticed he was all dressed up, "I know that you were going to have dinner with Alexander but could he come over here. Billy was going to go over to Henry's but Henry is sick now so he can't. Could you watch him?"

"What? I don't want to have a nerd-sitting date. I just got home," I argued. I didn't want to get caught, I was going to find Alexander tonight.

My mom walked in, "Raven, it's just so short notice we can't cancel. Alexander can come over here, you know Billy won't bother you two."

"Unless he should," my dad said. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, but you two owe me." I said pointing at them, while I was planning how to get out of this in my head.

"Thank you Raven. Bye," My parents said and left quickly. I watched them leave then turned to Billy Boy who was staring at me like a lost puppy.

I ran to my phone to call Becky. All the while Billy was watching me. No body answered so I called again. Becky answered on the first ring this time.

"Hello?" She said quietly.

"Hey! Becky," I said almost shouting, but then lowered my voice, "What are you up to tonight?"

"Nothing. Why? Are you home?"

"Yeah I called earlier, didn't your mom tell you? Could you come over? I'm going to Alexander's house and need you to stay with nerd boy," I explained shooting a Raven classic evil glare at Billy.

"Oh," she sounded disappointed," I thought we were going to do something. I guess I could. How long would it be for?"

"Just an hour or two. Thanks. I'll see you in a couple minutes," I hung up and went to Billy who had just walked out of my room. "You aren't going to tell mom and dad."

"Of course not do you think I'm stupid. You could probably kill me" he said seriously. I shrugged that comment off and started putting my shoes on when I remembered Jagger. I walked over to my desk and picked up the wrinkled paper that had his phone number on it. I thought for a second; do I need his help? He is still in Hipsterville, how could he help me when I'm stuck here? I decided to call him anyway.

The phone rang three times before I heard the receiver on the other line pick up. "Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, Raven" It was Jagger for sure. I was glad to hear his voice. I knew then that he could help me. "I can be at Alexander's mansion by tomorrow, is that okay?" I was surprised but agreed. "I think you should stay inside tonight too." Jagger said disappointing me.

"Yeah," I said. I could wait one more day, I had already lost hope. I hung up the phone and turned around to be startled by Billy.

"Change of plans, Billy Boy," I announced, "I'm staying here, I'm going to call Becky and she is going to get a movie for me and her to watch. You can stay in your room and do whatever little nerd boys do." I called Becky and told her the new plan.

When Becky got here we popped in the movie, the latest vampire movie, and lost ourselves in the story.


	2. Chapter 2

After the movie was over Becky said she should go home. But before she left she reminded that we had to go on a double date together soon. I agreed and closed the door behind her.

Billy Boy came out of his room, "She's already gone?" He asked. I nodded and looked at my Hello Batty watch.

"Mom and dad are going to be home soon, probably. I'm going to bed and you should do the same."

I went to bed thinking that the sooner I fall asleep, the sooner I wake up and it will be night again. I could search the town, the whole world with Jagger.

I woke up with my mom standing over me. "Good morning, Raven. You're up early." She said like she didn't know that it was her who woke me up.

"Yep. I guess I went to bed pretty early last night," I sat up making my mom stand up strait with her arms crossed over her chest. It was 6:30, I groaned to show that I was still tired and wanted to go back to sleep. "Mom may I ask you, Uh, what are you doing in here?" I said abruptly.

"Could we have breakfast this morning, together?" She said with an innocent smile. "I have waffles!"

"Okay, just let me get up and dressed quickly." I heard the words come out of my mouth faster than I could stop it. How could I get out of this breakfast? My mom will do or say something that will bring me out of my good, new mood. But she did say she had waffles.

My mom walked out of my room, turning on the light and closing the door. I thought she knew me better than to turn on the light. I hopped out of bed, locked the door, and flipped the light switch to return my room into the dark oasis it always was for me.

I threw open my closet and threw on the first thing I saw: black pajama sweatpants and a Nightmare before Christmas T-shirt that was getting too small for me. I grabbed a rubber band to put my hair into a messy ponytail.

I sat at the table with one leg pulled up to my chest. "I thought you were going to get dressed."

"I did. Sorry that I don't wear nice dress suits to breakfast like _normal _people do," I said sarcastically. But my mom ignored me and put down a plate of waffles.

"Do you want milk or orange juice?" she said returning to the refrigerator.

"Neither."

My mom sat down a few moments later with a glass of milk for herself. She was directly across from me, and looked at me with a serious expression.

"Now, Raven this isn't easy for me to talk to you about," her face started to lighten up a bit and I started to get ideas what our talk was about. "This is about you and Alexander." My theory was right, "Now I know that when it comes to sex you will do the right thing. At least I think you will, if I have raised you well,"

There she went trying to guilt me into promising not to have sex. I took a breath about to open my mouth to talk but my mom kept talking. "Just wait until your ready, and be safe. Now the next thing I had to say," she looked down at her empty plate in front of her as I prepared two waffles for myself. "You and Alexander have been together every night for a while. I think you should stay home some nights. You could really get you grades up. Maybe bring him over; you say he studies a lot so maybe he could help you with your homework."

I was confused, I never had good grades and she always said I should try harder but didn't seem to care anymore than that. I stared at her for a moment before it hit me: She doesn't like Alexander. She doesn't know him but doesn't like him.

"Why are you saying this?" I asked not able to think of anything else to say, "You don't like Alexander do you?"

"No, Raven, I would never dislike anyone you liked so much. I just think that you are with him all the time." She tried defending herself.

"I barely see him. He is home schooled remember?" I started to raise my voice getting madder. "I onlysee him at _night_!"

"I'm sorry honey," she looked up as if she was looking for something on the ceiling.

"And I just came back and haven't seen Alexander in a week," I explained.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry Raven." She apologized and looked at her watch. "I have to go now."

I nodded and watched my mom pour herself coffee, in an awkward silence. She grabbed her briefcase on her way out the door. Once the door closed I let out my breath loudly. When I finished my breakfast I went to Billy Boy's door and knocked loudly. I stood out the door a moment and yelled, "Waffles in the kitchen!"

I walked to my room and lied down on my bed. Billy Boy walked past my open door to the kitchen. What should I do to get Alexander out of my head? I thought about Jagger. Could I remember what he looked like? It was only a couple of day since I saw him last but his picture was fading quickly from my mind. I thought about him for a while but then decided to do something completely different because I was getting more depressed thinking about Jagger.

I lined up ten movies to watch during the day, although I wouldn't make it threw all of them. I popped the first disk in and let myself be taken in by it.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time my parents had gotten home from work it was already dusk. I wanted to leave to the Alexander's house, that was only an abandoned mansion again, as soon as it was dark, unfortunately I had to eat dinner with my parents. Of course we had everything garlic for dinner; I had to brush my teeth three time before I was sure they were clean of all the vampire poison. I didn't want to kill Alexander with a kiss when I find him or Jagger either.

I had my theories about Jagger. All the signs were there that he was a vampire but I just had to make sure. After my teeth were clean I brushed my hair quickly and put on black skinny jeans with my combat boots over them. It was the first time since Alexander left that I wanted to look good for somebody.

I walked to the kitchen quietly to see if there was any left over garlic. Luckily there was so I put it in a sealed container, just in case. The garlic was stashed in my purse along with Ruby's compact mirror. Before I left I rushed back into my room to reapply my fading black lipstick, then shouted to my mom- watching TV- that I was leaving for a while. I slammed the door as she was saying something but I took off to the mansion.

There was a noise behind me, a car maybe. My heart stopped thinking for a moment that it was Trevor coming to ruin my night, but then remembered that he was gone for a while. My pulse went back to its normally speed, but then I saw a bird, a raven maybe, fly over and past me.

As I neared my destination I saw it again in a small tree, the raven. It stayed long enough for me to get about two feet away; then I saw that it wasn't a raven, it was a bat. My heart started up again. I climbed over the fence to the house that I had pictured myself living in with my gothic prince. I looked back at the tree but the bat disappeared.

He was just standing there- Alexander- like nothing had happened and he had never left me. I reached my hands out to touch him and walked the small distance between us. My warm hands were on his cold face. I closed my eyes thinking about how great it was that we could continue our lives together. When I opened my eyes Alexander was gone, in his place was Jagger.

I found myself thinking about how much I liked him. I took a step closer to him and put my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist. I leaned in to steal a kiss but he had given it to me instead. I closed my eyes to make it last longer.

I jumped into a sitting position, jumping out of my horrible nightmare. Or was it just a dream, it wasn't bad. I felt bad about cheating on Alexander in my fantasy world. But it felt right. I was confused. I love Alexander my MIA boyfriend. The amazing guy I wanted to be with the rest of my life. Then why did I have a dream about Jagger. He was gorgeous too but in a different way than Alexander.

I looked at my Nightmare before Christmas alarm clock. It was 6 O' clock. The sun was shining bright in the sky behind my closed curtains. I heard the sound of cars on the street and somebody out in the kitchen. It was hard for me to believe that people actually got up this early.

I laid back down trying to fall back asleep. After 20 minutes passed by with me still wide awake I gave up. Instead I pieced together what had happened last night with Jagger on our search, and what made me dream about him.

I had arrived at the mansion expecting Jagger to be there already. I walked around the house following the path of the bat, until I couldn't find where it went. I sat on the ground in front for about two minutes even though I felt like two hours. Jagger walked up from behind me and from the back of the house; he had actually scared me, which was hard to do for me.

He smiled big when he saw me and stood in front of me completely quiet for several moments. I had to say something to break the silence but then I looked into his mesmerizing eyes. I didn't know how long we were staring at eachother; I finally broke away from my trance and couldn't think of what to say.

"Did you find the house okay?" I squeeked messing up on a few words. I thought how stupid I probably sounded but just looked at him curiously, waiting for him to answer

"Yeah, do you know how beautiful you look tonight," Jagger finally said making me blush, "It's not just tonight, you always look amazing. I mean when I saw you at the Coffin Club."

"Uh, well remember why you came," I said, "To help me look for my _boyfriend_," He looked down like he was ashamed of himself.

"Let's go then. We can look in his house. Maybe there is a clue in there. Then we can search the cemetary. I used to talk to him, when we were friends back home. And when he moved here he said he went there alot." Jagger said in a different tone, "I wrote a little about the gorgeous goth girl he met here. I can see that was and understatement" he continued starting at it again.

I ignored all of his little comments and replied, "We should go. We can take a quick look inside but I have looked before and I didn't find anything so then we could go to the cemetary." I started to walk to the window I had always snuck in but looked back and Jagger was walking in the front door.

"This is opened," he said turning the knob. I turned back to him, feeling a little embarassed for not checking the front door.

When we got in he walked up the stairs and I search downstairs. I couldn't see much in the dark and forgot my flashlight. Jagger walked down the stairs and had two flashlights. One was his that he had brought.

"I found this upstairs. It has your name on it. Is it yours?" He asked extending his arm holding the flashlight for me to take. I took it from him touching his hand by accident, his hand was as cold as Alexander's were. I paused while my hand was on his feeling a small shock and I looked into his eyes again, trying not to get trapped in them.

"Yeah, it's mine," I announced after scanning it in the dark. "I must have left it here."

"Shall we head to the cemetary?" Jagger asked. I nodded and we went back out the front door again. It was even darker than when we had entered, eventhough we weren't in the house for very long.

"How far of a walk is it?"

"Just a couple minutes," I said trying to avoid touching him as we walked close to eachother, towards the street.

The walk to the cemetary was filled with a silence longing to break. No one past us on the way there, which was okay to me but Jagger kept looking back, like he was expecting someone to come from behind us.

Jagger led us to Alexander's favorite spot, his grandmother's tomb, like he had been there before. "I don't think Alexander is here anymore," he sounded full of pain when he talked. Jagger sat down under the closest tree, patting his hand on the ground signaling me to come sit by him. I hesitated a moment, but then took two long strides and sat down, further from him than what he had wanted.

We sat there in silence for a while until I said, "Do you think he will come back again?" But Jagger reamined quiet still for about a minute.

"I don't know. He might not. All I know is that you found out what he is and he left."

"A vampire?" I asked, making sure we were talking about the same thing. But Jagger put his head down not saying anything. That was all he had to do to let me know that I was right. Then I felt something warm and wet on my face. I put my hand on it, I was crying; I never cry, but sure enough I was. Jagger looked up shyly and saw what was going on, he put his arm aroung me and pulled me closer to him.

"You will be okay Raven," he said,"I know you may miss him, or hate him, or whatever but you know I'm here and you can talk to me. I will be your friend. I _am_ your friend." That made me cry even harder.

"I don't know why I'm crying," I confessed," It came out of nowhere. I haven't cried in years, it seems. Not even when I broke my arm a couple years ago. Not even when the doctor told me I couldn't have a black cast," I said chuckling. I looked up at Jagger and he was smiling, looking at the stars.

Jagger kept his arm around me and we just stared, into the darkness and the stars. We satyed like that until the dark became the light. I said I had to go home, when it was around dawn. Jagger looked at the sun starting to wake up and decided it would be a good idea for me to go home and get some rest. He had a surprise for me for the next night; it sounded familar but I agreed while in the same trance looking into his eyes. Jagger walked me to the street but said he had to leave, the other way. I staggered a little backwards, breaking from his eyes. I nearly ran into a light post that was not lit. I held on to it to get my balance and looked back at Jagger, but he was already gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**? –When did Raven start calling her brother Billy boy instead of nerd boy?**

I love Alexander, right? He is my gothic mate, I think. Everything is so confusing. Alexander or Jagger? I hate this; I don't know who I love. Alexander, I love him. He _will _come back for me because he loves me too, I tried to convince myself. Why does life have to be hard, can't someone just tell me the answer? I prayed to Dracula.

I put all my thoughts in the back of my head to save for a rainy day; I didn't want to waste the rest of my short break obsessing over dumb boys, my Gothic Princes.

I decided I would have to keep busy for today, so I started watching a vampire movie. I watched the entire first movie got my favorite vampire cereal to eat during the second movie. After I finished my cereal I drifted to sleep.

I awoke again when it was getting dark. I hadn't realized how much sleep I needed to catch up on. But I had been up almost all night with Alexander and after he left I searched for him in Hipsterville and the other night with Jagger.

I sleepily got up to see where everyone was. They were in the kitchen- my parents were making dinner together and my nerd brother was sitting at the table while they talked about their days. It was an odd site for me, although they could do that everyday and I wouldn't know it because I locked myself in my room until dinner is ready. I awkwardly sat down across from Billy boy.

The chair scratched on the floor loudly, drawing unwanted attention to myself. After a moment of my family staring at me Billy was the first to break the silence. "Why is the vampire out before dark?" He asked, obviously as confused as my parents because they both stared at me still forcing me to say something.

"Am I not allowed to be by my family? I thought you wanted me to talk to you guys more often. But I guess I can go back to my _cave_." I said throwing a dirty look Billy's way.

My mom coughed and looked at me softer thinking that she had finally gotten me to join them. "No honey you just don't normally talk with us that much-_ voluntarily_. And that was very rude Billy, so unlike you. Apologize to your sister." My mom order, so Billy mumbled something that was supposed to be an apology.

"How was your day Raven?" my dad finally asked.

"Okay. I watched a movie then fell asleep and I just woke up. I think I'm going to stay in tonight. Alexander has a lot of tests and school stuff going on. He needs to study." I lied.

"Oh, Honey!" my mom exclaimed leaving the food she was putting in the oven to sit next to me. "Is everything okay between you two? I know relationships can be hard when you are so young."

I rolled my eyes in response, "I just said: he has to study. You know he takes school very seriously. Maybe that's why I don't come out to talk about my day with you. Call me when dinner is ready." I got up and walked back to my room hearing my mom apologize. Although I was mad at my mom I couldn't help but feel bad for lashing out at her.

I jumped onto my bed then my Edward Scissor Hands phone rang. I picked up one of his hands to answer: "Hello?"

"Hi. It's Jagger." I looked out the window and it was dark already. "I was wondering if you were going to come out tonight. I thought you would be here by now if you were coming." He sounded angry.

"Sorry. I have to eat dinner and I don't think I will come out. Maybe tomorrow or something." I answered lying for the second time tonight. I didn't want to tell him that I wasn't seeing him because I thought I might like him more than he knew.

Then I heard the phone pick up. "Hello?" I said again.

"Who's on the phone?" Billy boy asked.

"Get off the phone now!" I shouted. He probably could hear me in the other room with out the phone. Then he hung up.

"Sorry Jagger that was my-" I heard the receiver on the other line hang up. "Hello? Jagger?" I paused, waiting for an answer but there was none. I sadly hung up the phone and got up to go to the kitchen again.

Billy sat there fearing for his life. I stared at him before I said, "You made Ja-Alexander hang up!"

"Jalexander? Who's that your _new_ made up boyfriend?" he said courageously although his voice was shaking. I stared at him angry but mostly dumbfounded at how careless I was, almost saying Jagger instead of Alexander. Quickly Billy jumped out of his chair and ran past me; I tried to grab his shirt but missed. I chased him until he got to his room and slammed the door shut.

My mom finally, doing her parenting job, shouted, "Raven! Don't run in the house and leave you brother alone." I looked back towards the kitchen but went back to trying to open my _dead _brother's door. I banged on it until I heard him lock it. Defeated I ambled back into my dark room.

Fifteen minutes later my dad yelled that dinner was ready. I went to the kitchen for the third time tonight. Billy was walking in front of me until he looked back and saw me. His eyes widened as I glared at him; he ran around the corner, his socked feet slid on the carpet, to the safety of mom and dad.

I spent dinner not eating and kicking Billy's feet and legs. When I was putting my plate away my dad told us what was the worst news next to Alexander going away: Trevor was coming back from camp early because the soccer fields were ruined by bad rain storms, which isn't the bad part. Since my dad works for Mr. Mitchell he has been sucking up to him in hopes of getting a promotion, my dad has been golfing and going out to dinner with the devil's father and was invited to brunch in honor of the devil himself. Trevor was coming back on Saturday night and Sunday morning the Madison's and the Mitchell's were to share a _peaceful _meal together for Trevor's homecoming.

My dad said I _had _go to brunch, which was at the Mitchell's house, and I had to wear a dress that was approved by my mom. In response I scoffed and locked myself in my room for the rest of the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Why do parents do things like this? It's like they _want_ us to be miserable. I had to wake up early and wear what my mom said. I had spent the last few days sulking around the house. I watched movies, surfed around on the internet, ignored Jagger's calls, and avoiding Becky; her happy relationship with Matt made me more depressed.

On Sunday morning my mom woke me up at 7 a.m. I threw a pillow at her and fell asleep until 7:30. I got up and took a shower, when I got out I saw a pink sundress hanging on the back of the door. Of course my mom had bought a new dress for me, and of course it was pink.

I picked up the dress and brought it into my room with me, it wasn't completely hopeless of a dress. I slipped the dress on and looked in the mirror; I looked awkward like a little girl trying on her mother's clothes. Then an idea came to me: I searched my closet until I found a black scarf and a studded belt. I put the belt on so that it was around my waist loosely and put the scarf in my hair tying it into a pony tail. I quickly piled on black eyeliner and eye shadow, and put layers of black lipstick on my already stained black lips. I stepped into my combat boots as I walked out of my room.

My family was in the living room apparently having another family discussion without me again. Billy was the only one facing me when I entered and the first to say something: "You can't just look normal for a little bit, can you?" Suddenly my mom and dad turned around to look at me; their happy smiles instantly turned upside down.

"Raven, I just got that dress for you. Why don't you take all that black off and I can do your make up. You would look just lovely in a nice red lipstick."

Suddenly I devised a wonderful plan in my head that I was sure would make my mom get off of my back: "Mom, I'll make a deal with you," I started, "if I wear what you want for today," my mom was smiling and nodding at this point, "then you have to wear something, for a day, that I choose. All black if I want."

My mom's smile faded immediately, "No, Raven, I am your mom and I don't have to make deals with you, just to get you to do something. You _have _to wear what I say otherwise you're grounded, which means no Alexander or Becky, until I say," my mom ended with a big breath, and trying not to smile. She was finally catching on to the game she would have to play to get her way.

I gave in after a minute of mom vs. daughter stare down and went back to my room to remove myself, my only way to express myself, from my outfit. I looked awkward wearing it, I felt awkward. I brushed my hair until there were no knots so I could tie it in a tight, neat bun. I walked out to my mom again.

Her face relaxed a little. "Sit down," she ordered from across the room. It actually scared me a little how calm she was. Then out of no where she pulled up her huge make up case; first out came a bottle of make up remover and tissues, my mom worked on getting all the black off my face. After she gave up, my mom took a palate of eye shadows out and made me close my eyes and keep them closed until she was finished with everything. I could feel soft brushed on my face and hear my mom my digging around in her bag. When she got new things out they would click open then a new brush would wipe away my unique identity. Until finally my mom zipped up her bag and told me to open my eyes. I felt so relaxed and calm but nervous about looking bad. I stood up and my mom fixed my dress a little; carefully I floated to my room, still feeling at ease.

Once through my bedroom door I closed my eyes again. I was sure that I would look like a circus animal. My hand was on the wall while I walked, when in front of the mirror I opened my eyes. I wanted to scream but nothing came out. I didn't look bad but I just didn't know what to do, it didn't look or feel like it was me in the mirror. I had to look away.

My mom appeared next to me. "Oh! You just look so beautiful now!" she said emotionally, "I mean you are always beautiful but now you look so much happier."

"Thanks," I said sarcastically. I took one more look in the mirror. My dress was pink, it went to just above my knees and was a little low cut; a pink ribbon pulled my hair back in a very tight ponytail; and my lips were now a red-pink color my eye shadow was so light I could barely tell I was wearing any. I looked like a doll that I would torture and turn into vampires when I was younger.

My mom took my arm and walked me out to my dad and brother who were waiting impatiently by the door. My dad was looking at his watch while Billy boy was looking at the door like he was expecting someone to knock on the door.

It was Henry. My passive aggressive nerd brother was actually kind of sneaky, deep inside past my anger for him making me sit through the brunch alone, I was a little proud of Billy boy. Henry spoke up, "Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Madison," the poor kid must be scared to be lying to my parents, Henry's voice was shaky. It looked like he might wet himself, I took a step back just in case, also because there were five of us now scrunched in front of the door.

"I had a problem with a science experiment and needed help with it. I was wondering if Billy could help me with it," Henry finished the sentence sounding strong. But the weird thing, or weird for me, was that Henry and Billy _would _probably work on a science project.

My parents who could never turn down homework said that Billy could go; first he had to change into his "play clothes". My mom, dad, and I were off to brunch in hell with the devil and his family.

Trevor Mitchell, the most infuriating person in the whole world. Trevor Mitchell, right now the most gorgeous person in the world. I am a mess. Trevor stood up as I entered the private enclosed porch at the restaurant. He had on his perfect up-to-no-good smile, with his perfect blonde surfer looking hair in his eyes; Trevor brushed his hair out of his face gently. He was wearing tan dress pants with a white button down shirt, the long sleeves were rolled up to his elbows.

Speechless, I remained in the door way, until my mom said, "Raven are you going to sit down?" Her and my dad, as well as Trevor's parents were sitting I was taken out of my trance by my mom but still stayed in the same spot. I was afraid that I might have been staring at Trevor, I couldn't remember, I had spaced out _thinking _about him but I don't know if I was looking at him.

"Excuse me," I small voice said quietly, it was a waitress, as small as her voice, trying to get through the door with a pitcher of water. I recognized her from school. I moved out of the door and made my way to the empty chair next to where Trevor was still standing. Our parents had already engaged themselves in conversation with eachother. That left Trevor and me. Surprisingly the soccer snob pulled the chair out for me, I would expect him to trip me or pull the chair away as I sat down; I sank into the chair unharmed, though.

Suddenly Trevor was sitting close next to me, "Doesn't monster girl have any manners?" Trevor whispered into my ear, his breath warm and sweet on my neck. I tried to think of a sarcastic remark, unable to I turned to Trevor with a confused look. He leaned in again, "I pulled the chair out for you. I think that at least deserves a 'thank you,"

Oddly enough, I still couldn't think of any comments, so I decided to not say anything. I did feel my face get red. Then Trevor said, "You're blushing. I didn't know vampires could, but your face is getting red," I looked down at the menu on the plate in front of me to focus on something else: the annoyingly elegant lettering on the menu for the history of the restaurant. I could feel Trevor lean over into my personal space again, I resisted the urge to punch him for being too close to me, for the sake of my parents. "I recommend their French toast. So detectible," he said sounding so proper talking about _French toast_.

I stifled a laugh for as long as I could. As soon as I started smiling, so did Trevor. When I started chuckling Trevor soon did the same. It was only for a moment, until we both realized that it was the first time we were laugh together, not at eachother. Embarrassed, I stopped and my smile shrunk back into the scowl that Trevor was so acquainted with.

The waitress came back in, "May I take your drink orders?" She asked politely, taking her order pad out of her apron.

"I think we are ready to order our food too," Mr. Mitchell said. He didn't even ask if we knew what we wanted yet. Nonetheless, the parents and Trevor said what they would like until it got to me.

"I'll have the 2-piece French toast and a hot chocolate, please," I said in a sweet, innocent voice.

The waitress left with our order. Soon I felt the warm breath on me, "So you can be polite. Isn't hot chocolate for the winter?"

I turned to see Trevor grinning at me. I replied, "No, it's for any time of the year, especially when you are cold."

"Are you cold?"

"Well, a little actually. But aren't vampires usually cold?" I grinned back at Trevor.

"Here," he said, pulling a sweatshirt out of what seemed like thin air, he slipped it over my shoulders. Instantly his smile disappeared, "Well. Uh- you know; I can't have you freezing to death. Then who would I torture?" Nice Trevor was gone, the devil was back.

He didn't speak to me again during brunch; his sweatshirt was still on my shoulders though. I ate my French toast in mostly silence, answering the few questions that the Mitchells threw at me.

"Was that so horrible?" my dad asked as we drove home. I sat in the back seat, trying to remember what Trevor looked like, what he was wearing, even though I saw him not ten minutes ago. I could feel the warmth of Trevor's sweatshirt on me, although he took it back.

"For a little you two looked like you were having a good time," my mom pitched in. For some reason I was suddenly stricken with a wave of sadness.

"I think I am getting close to this promotion, honey," my dad said, I didn't know if he was directing that at my mom or me. "Last night I figured that with the promotion, we could afford to move to another house. I saw one for sale, next to the Mitchells."

My heart sunk. Anyone but that family would be fine. Why did my dad's new best friend have to me Trevor's dad?


	6. Chapter 6

School sucked, like always. I hated to go back after a mini vacation. It was hard to get back into my slacker mode after being gone for a week. The first day back I was bugged mercilessly by teachers that hate me. To make matters worse Trevor seem to be right by me everywhere I went, fortunately he didn't talk to me until the end of the day.

Becky couldn't give me a ride home today so she already left. Trying to get out of school as fast as I could, I was gathering my things at my locker. I decided to bring some homework home tonight, no guarantee that I would do it though. The hall was deserted, then, I heard some cheerleaders giggling as they wisped around the corner to my hall. I slammed my locker shut and went the opposite ways as the chirpy voices. The hallway that I turned onto was empty as well.

I trudged about halfway down the hall and as I was looking back to make sure the cheerleaders weren't following me, somebody ran into my side. They were coming from the room that I was passing.

"What the hell-" I started but I noticed that that _somebody _was Trevor. His perfect face grew red when he realized it was me.

"Watch where you're going Monster girl," he said. Trevor started walking down the hall feeling like he won this round until I said, "_You_ ran into _me. _And you weren't being an ass the other day when you gave me you sweatshirt. I though that maybe you could actually be nice, I guess that was just an act for mommy and daddy. Huh?" I said, proud of my rebuttal and I turned to start walking again.

Apparently I haven't won this fight yet_, _either. Trevor replied, "My family thinks you are a monster too. Your dad can forget about the promotion too. I could have your freaky family out living on the streets; my dad will fire your dad in the blink of an eye."

I didn't know what to say so I took a deep breath to relax a little, walked slowly a few steps forward. Trevor was smiling; basking in his "victory"; I slowly raised my arm and punched him square on the nose. Trevor squealed out in pain I saw a little blood trickle out of his nose as Trevor's hands covered his nose. "I think you broke it you monster" Trevor cried he was still standing there but I didn't wait around so I walked away swiftly, while my hand started to throb.

That will definitely ruin Trevor's perfect face, I thought, while I walked home. I couldn't help but feel bad though, what if _I_ did actually break his nose? Would he really have my dad fired, or was he just trying to make me mad?

I decided to do a little geometry homework, or look up the answers in the back of the book rather. When I was finished cheating, I was called to dinner. Billy boy was already sitting at the table with my mom as my dad put a plate on the table. "We're having steak tonight," my mom pointed out.

"I know I can see," I said sarcastically and my mom's excited face dropped a little. Tying to sound excited to I added, "And baked potatoes, corn from a can, and green beans. What's the occasion?" I asked. I felt guilty thinking my dad was getting ready to receive a promotion and spending money on expensive steak, when he will never get promoted, and worst of all, it would be all my fault.

I sat down in my usual place at the table. "Your father has great news," my mom said serving food to herself and my brother, who should be old enough to do that himself. I grabbed a steak with a fork and grabbed the biggest potato.

"I got the promotion," my dad said blatantly, surprising me. To hide the surprise in my face I cut my potato nonchalantly, but I tried to look intrigued. "Mr. Mitchell told me this morning. This is going to be so good for us, money wise." Now I was confused, my dad kept saying how much more money we will have, although I always thought we had money, my parents were making it seem like we were really poor.

My mom must have noticed my confused look because she added quickly, "Not that we didn't or don't have money now, we are," my mom paused briefly, searching for the right word, "comfortable. This promotion will mean we can move into a bigger house. I always wanted my own office area. Billy you could have a room for your little science experiments and Raven you could have your own-," my mom seemed to be at a loss of what to say. Apparently my mom didn't know me at all. I like music, movies, surfing the internet, and the color black, just pick one to say, I thought, like my mom could read my mind. She continued, "room to watch movies and listen to music. Another room for you to get messy just don't paint it black." I smiled, maybe my mom did know me, but I scowled at her for not wanting me to paint it the color I like.

"Why not black?" I argued.

"Black is so- so ugly," wrong thing to say mom, I thought and so did she and my dad and brother, because they all looked at me with their mouths open slightly, waiting for me to start shouting.

"I wear black all the time," I pointed out, as I carefully thought over what to say, "Does that mean you think I am ugly? Why can't you just let me do what I want and express my self?" I said before anybody could interrupt. I stood up and walked a few steps before I said, "I have homework to do." Then I walked to my room. I didn't actually lie; I did have homework I just wasn't going to do it. I heard my mom yelling as soon as I my door was closed.

A great thing just happened for my dad, he wanted to have a nice dinner and spend time with his _family_ to celebrate, and I ruined that by over reacting and stomping out of the room. Of course my mom did start it; I shouldn't feel bad for ruining dinner just because my mom couldn't let me be myself. I tried to convince myself that everything was my mom's fault, when that didn't work I reluctantly dragged myself back to the dinner table.

"I'm sorry, honey," my mom apologized as soon as she saw me, "You are beautiful, and you should know that."

Before my mom got too sentimental I did my best to say that I was sorry too and I wasn't her fault by saying, "Yeah, I- yeah," and sitting down, but I knew my mom understood.

After dinner I excused myself to "do homework". Billy went in his room to do what ever nerdy thing he does, while my parents settled down to some TV. By eight o'clock Billy was asleep sprawled out on his bed with a book he was probably reading on the bed next to him. I walked past his room and closed his door. My parents were still watching TV. I sat down next to them and gave them the sweetest look that was possible for me. "Mom, dad," I choked out finally, "Can I go out for a little bit?" I tried, I was sixteen; I was old enough to be out past eight.

My dad looked at his watch, "What are you going to do this late?" was my dad's first question the second was, "Who are you going to be with this late?" he had to reiterate himself to make sure I knew that it _late_.

"Becky and I wanted to go get ice cream or something. We haven't hung out in a while. I thought you would say yes without the twenty questions, so she is already there. I will only be an hour or two." I lied, pleading my case. There were no plans, no ice cream, no time limit; my parents would be asleep within an hour.

"Fine. Take my car," my mom said, but I though I imagined the second part. "What?" I asked making sure I knew I was hearing things, my mom hated me to drive especially at night in her car.

"Take my car, the keys should be in there." My dad looked shocked too, he just told me to have fun and be safe, though. And I was out the door, in the car, my mom's car.

I didn't know where to go now that I was free from my suffocating house, maybe I would call Becky up to see if she wanted to get ice cream _or something_. As soon as I pulled out of the drive way I found myself going away from town. Within minutes I was parked on the street outside the Dullsville Cemetery. I looked around once I stepped out of the car, like I expected someone to be there. Someone like Jagger, I knew I subconsciously wanted to find him. And I did.

Jagger walked out of the darkness of the cemetery. He strode over to me, he didn't look surprised at all that I was there, he must have known that I'd come here.

"Hey," was all he said as he came closer still. With the light from the street lamps I could see him more clearly now. Jagger was wearing tight black jeans and a white shirt almost the same color as his hair.

I leaned against my black car coolly and said, "Hey yourself."

"What have you been up to, I expected you to come back after we met the first time. How have you been? It seems like forever since I saw you," Jagger gushed.

"It has just been a couple days. School started today," I replied. I didn't know what to say, I didn't want to sound like I liked him, but I think I do. I think I do.

"School?" He asked. I didn't know what to say, luckily Jagger kept talk, which was unusual for him, "How was your day, Raven?" he interrogated me.

"Okay. I sort of had a fight with my mom, I don't even know why, but we made up, at school almost all of my teachers yelled at me for some reason or another, my dad got a promotion and we might move, just to another, bigger house in the same neighborhood as my nemesis. Oh and I might have broken his nose," It, apparently, was my turn to talk a lot, "How about you?"

"That's sounds interesting, Raven," I loved how Jagger was saying my name, it made everything seem more real, "I just woke up not long ago, so my day is just starting. It is a good day already, though," I normally hated when guys are so sweet and say things like this, in books and movies but when it actually happens to you it's different. "Now when you say you might have broken someone's nose what do you mean?"

I smiled and explained the whole story to Jagger, while we walked into the cemetery and sat against a tree.

I didn't realize what time it was until I started yawning. Jagger and I had been sitting under the tree talking for hours. "What time is it?" I asked lazily. I closed my eyes.

"It's a quarter to one, do you need to get home?" he sounded disappointed. I nodded sleepily, my eyes still shut, I felt so comfortable and didn't want to get up. But the next thing I knew soft hands were grabbing mine and pulling me up. I stood up and opened me eyes. Jagger was standing in front of me looking as disappointed as he sounded before.

"Let's get you home then," Jagger said he slid under my arm and helped me to the car, like I was unable to walk for myself. If anyone else did this I would be mad but it was nice with Jagger. We stopped at my car where he greeted me when I first got here.

"How late are you?" Jagger looked concerned.

"A couple hours, but my parents should be asleep and won't notice. I will be okay." I tuned around to get in the car but Jagger grabbed my wrist to stop me. I turned back towards him; Jagger looked at me with sad eyes.

"I'll come out tomorrow, but right now I need to get some sleep." Jagger leaned in, and softly pressed his lips against mine.

It was official, I liked Jagger. Where did that leave Alexander, my MIA boyfriend? Did that leave him anywhere? Alexander _did_ leave me after all, so he must not have liked me enough to stay; to stay and deal with the good and bad, the ups and downs of a teenage goth girl dating her perfect vampire boyfriend. I though about all this while I drove home.

I was able to sneak into the house with out waking anybody. I quietly got ready for bed. While I lay in bed waiting for sleep to fall over me I placed my hand on my lips. I could still feel Jagger.


	7. Chapter 7

My apparent new crush was even in my dreams. It was so perfect, but I am still sad that Alexander isn't here, when I am having dreams that he should be in.

A long, black lacy dress formed my body perfectly as I slowly stepped down a path in the moon lit cemetery, where I was having my gothic wedding. A black veil hid my eyes from the vampire guests that sat in attendance.

At the end of the aisle stood my gothic mate, we said our vows, but instead of exchanging rings, my new dark husband turned his head to the side to kiss my neck, working his way to the perfect spot. He clenched his teeth tight into my skin. It was the most brilliant combination of pain and delight. Warm blood trickled out of the fresh wounds, the blood dripped down the curve of my neck and stopped at my chest, where I could feel my vampire husband lick the blood and await my change from human to vampire.

Although it didn't seem like anymore blood came out of the two marks on my neck, I felt dizzy, all of the sudden until a darkness flooded over me. Time didn't exist as I waded through the darkness of my dream like state. Light soon found me, as I opened my eyes it was still night, still in the cemetery. Everything looked different, looked bright in the dead of night, it was all new. With my tongue I found two sharp teeth in my mouth.

Looking up I saw I was in the arms of my gothic mate. "You can now be mine, for all of eternity," he said seductively.

Now I saw his face. It was not looking into the eyes of my dark prince, Alexander, like my other dreams, but rather peering into the soul of Jagger, my new vampire mate. Instead of retreating from him, we started dancing together. It felt like we were flying around the cemetery as we moved together as one.


End file.
